


The Queen's Guard

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Mugging Attempts, Pre-Relationship, Special Brain Bots For Roxanne, ii still like tho so, knife, pffft, pls excuse, this is not v good but it was written when i was v tired so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Roxanne didn't walk home often, but when she did, she was careful about it. Still, being careful didn't always mean everything.





	The Queen's Guard

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh tw for mugging attempts and a knife

Roxanne was a smart woman. She always had been, from the first time she had to walk home after dark at thirteen, when she looked at every shadow with fear, remembering stories from every person in her family about what might lurk there. She usually took rides home when she could, even if it meant Hal had to drive her home. 

She would walk if she had to, though. She was armed, pepper spray and her keys held in her hand, sticking out between her fingers, hidden in her coat pocket as she walked.

Roxanne knew that the only person who would look at her and think to kidnap her was Megamind, and he rarely ever did it off the street late at night. In fact, he never kidnapped her after 6 pm, which she figured was a bit weird, but considerate of him. Still, she also knew that a woman with a purse in heels walking late at night was an easy target. 

Sometimes it was unavoidable. She didn’t want to make anyone go out of their way, and Hal was already gone, and she couldn’t find a ride, and she figured walking wouldn’t be that bad. If she saw a cab, she’d hail it and get a ride home. 

Of course, fate had different ideas for her, when she felt something sharp press into her lower back, pressing her forwards. She kept walking, but tensed, as whiskey sweet breath brushed against her neck

“Hand over the purse, girly.” She shuddered slightly, closing her eyes, shifting to tug the purse off her shoulder, shifting slightly to free her key laden hand from her pocket, but, before she could, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the alley near by, pressing her into the wall, knife pressed against her neck. She went stock still, closing her eyes tightly. 

“Now come on don’t-” The sentence he went to speak didn’t get finished, however, as he gasped out something in pain, and Roxanne felt light flash across her eyes and-

“BOWG” 

Roxanne forced her eyes open, seeing a few brain bots hovering around her, while another few looped their claws around the mans’ arms and heaved him out of the alley and threw him into the street. They didn’t look like normal brain bots, red instead of blue, specialized body cases. She blinked, watching a few melt back into darkness, before she grabbed onto one quickly, looping her arms around it and holding. 

“Bowg?” 

Roxanne smiled softly, sinking to the dirty alley floor, holding onto the brain bot, letting the light shine across her face. She had no clue what happened to the man, but had nod doubt he was scared away from here, since brain bots weren’t exactly something one messed with all that often. You weren’t the one coming out of that fight unfazed and unhurt. 

She let out a shuddery breath, closing her eyes again. She had no clue what he had been planning, though she could imagine, and she had no clue why there were brain bots here in the first place, or why they were so different from the other brain bots she saw around, or why this one had just settled into her arms and bowgs occasionally, as if answering questions from the others (Who were still there, she could see the light behind her eyelids, as they floated around her) 

Roxanne stayed quiet for a moment, before a rumble interrupted her thoughts. It sounded a lot like a motorcycle, and she lifted her head, looking towards the street to watch it pass, only to frown and turn her head up, realizing that the sound was above her and-

The bike landed and Megamind slipped off quickly, eyes darting around, seeing things she didn’t seem to, bobbing his head each time, before nodding and focusing in on her. How he got there that fast she didn’t know.

“Miss Ritchi, you’re going to catch a cold out here.” He said it soft, coated with worry, as one gloved hand came up to rest on her elbow, lifting her to her feet, and she stumbled a bit, as feeling began to return to her legs. She started to shiver, then frowned slightly, looking around at the brain bots, than to the one still enclosed in her arms. 

“Why are they so different?” She asked softly, as he carefully led her towards the hover bike, while she stumbled like a new born fawn, pins and needles racing down her legs as she started to realize she might have been there a lot longer than she thought. 

Megamind looked around at all the brain bots gathered around her, and sighed, helping her onto the bike, slipping on in front of her. Roxanne frowned, then finally let go of the bot, even as it looped an appendage around her arm, and instead wrapped her arms around Megamind to cling onto him as he kicked the bike back to life. 

“They’re not normal bots, Miss Ritchi. They’re... on a special assignment. They need to be different to distinguish them from the rest, and there are small differences between each and every bot anyways.” 

“But these ones are red. You guys are usually blue.” Roxanne was sure the only reason he heard her was the placement of her head, which was currently resting on his shoulder, turn inwards towards him. Megamind huffed out a laugh, nodding a bit. 

“They are, yes. Still, they needed to be distinguishable, so I would know for sure who they were. These guys are just the night shift.” Megamind went purple around his ears and cheeks, and Roxanne watched the reaction with fascination. 

They landed on her balcony too soon, and he helped her off, led her inside with the brain bot still around her wrist. Roxanne blinked, then frowned slightly, looking around. It was irrational, and stupid, but... 

“Stay?” She asked, feeling almost like a child asking their parent to check the room for monsters. Megamind blinked, before smiling softly, nodding a bit. 

“Fine, Just for a bit. To make sure you’re safe, though you usually should be.” He shifted from foot to foot, looking a bit awkward in his spot, and Roxanne smiled softly, before kicking off her heels to shuffle into the living room. 

Megamind followed after a moment, settling next to her on the couch, as the brain bot she had been holding settled back into her lap. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and clinging. 

“You are safe here, you know that, right?” He asked softly. Roxanne looked at him a moment, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, not just cause of it being your home, but because of them.” He gestured towards the brain bot on her lap and she focused back in on it, yawning softly. She didn’t reply to him, but leaned back, exhausted. 

Megamind shifted to her side, carefully slipping a hand onto her shoulder and, without thinking about it, Roxanne leaned over towards him and leaned into his shoulder, clinging to the bot. 

“What’s the assignment?” She asked softly. 

Megamind was silent for a moment, before he smiled. “Get some rest and I’ll tell you, Miss Ritchi. You need some rest after today.” Roxanne nodded slightly, snuggling closer into his side and hugging the bot just a bit tighter. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she did remember waking up alone again, curled up under a blanket with a pillow under her head and a brain bot hovering over her coffee table, paper held in it’s claw. Roxanne yawned, sitting up and taking the paper, rubbing her eyes. 

In a careful cursive sat the word The Queens Guard. 

Roxanne stared at it a moment, before looking up at the red bot, and beginning to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> so yea. Written when i was really tired but i like it so pfft


End file.
